Edibility Rune
by CaughtByWind
Summary: When Izzy makes the rest of the Shadow Hunters breakfast how far will they go to make it taste- well have a taste. ONE SHOT! No flames please! Please Please Review!


**Hey guys, just thought I would post a new story up so that you would have something to read. Its not fantastic but i'm proud of it because I wrote it at 2:30 in the morning. Please read and no flames!**

**Disclamer: If I owned the Mortal Instruments do you really think that I would be writing a disclaimer?**

_Clary's POV _

"Izzy, do I have to?" I whine. This morning Izzy thought she'd be _generous _and make a big breakfast. I for one think it would have been generous if she had let Alec or Jace make something today. Now, if you aren't up to date on The Mortal Instruments series, then I have no idea why you are reading this fic. But if you don't know already I will tell you that Isabelle Lightwood is an awful cook. But she doesn't think so, so she makes us breakfast, lunch and dinner _every_ day. And today is another "day for us to be privileged with her 'wonderful' food" as Izzy puts it.

"Ugh, you too? You know, I thought we were friends. And why does everyone hate my cooking." Izzy stated while frantically waving a burnt spatula in the air, the same spatula that was used to make her "pancakes".

"Because it sucks." Oh great. Jace Lightwood just happened to walk in at the perfect moment. Way to go Jace. Always screwing stuff up.

Izzy threw the spatula at Jace's head. Jace ducked and the spatula hit the wall, sticking it about 5 cm deep into the wood.

"Jace Lightwood." Isabelle fumed. "How _dare _you. Insulting the woman who so kindly made you breakfast! That's it! None for you!"

"WOO HOO!" Jace shouted while dancing ridiculously. Izzy screeched and reached for another deadly kitchen appliance. I swear that man will be the death of Izzy. Then again she'll probably bring him down with her.

"Hey, whats with all the screaming going on in here?" Alec Lightwood walked in with a confused and worried look on his face. Just in time too, because Izzy had already grabbed two kitchen knives and had them raised in the air.

"Oh, your just in time Alec. Isabelle made us breakfast. Again." Jace said arrogantly.

"Yes I did and your all going to eat it. Now, I'm going shopping with Mom and when I get back there better not be any pancakes on that plate."

"These are pancakes? Looks more like cowpies." Jace said.

Isabelle huffed and stomped away muttering something like "That filthy bastard. He doesn't deserve my food."

I chuckled and looked down at my plate. 'Is this even edible?' I thought. Then suddenly I had a great idea.

"Hey guys." I said after I was sure that Izzy was long gone. "What? Your not gonna actually eat it are you? I mean i'm pretty sure I just saw one of the 'chocolate chips' move." Said Jace.

"Look, just hear me out okay? I just figured out a way to make Izzy's food taste good. Now, I-" A voice stopped me in the middle of my sentence.

"Make **_Izzy's _**food taste good? Clary, no offense but that is in no way possible."

"As I was saying before I was ever so rudely inurupted." I spat. Jace looked at me and chuckled nervously. "I know this might sound crazy, but I think that if I make up a rune that makes any and all foods taste good, we could put it on Izzy's creation and then eat it. It's a win-win situation! We get edible food and Izzy gets people that like her cooking! And if Izzy puts a truth rune on us, we wont be lying when we say it was delicious!"

Alec and Jace looked at me with wide eyes. "That could actually work!" Jace and Alec said simutaniously. Jace rewarded me with a peck on the lips while Alec smiled at me.

"Okay, I'll go get my sketch pad from my room. Be back in a sec!" I ran upstairs and grabbed the sketchbook. I practically flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. I felt pretty good about how fast I had been and I smirked with pride. When Jace saw my triumphant face he had to be a jerk and say: "What took you so long? We were waiting for, like, ever." I walked over to him and kicked him in the ankle. "Ow! What was that for?" He whined. "You should be glad I didn't kick you any higher." Jace backed away a few inches.

"Okay, anyways, lets try and figure out this rune." I opened my sketch pad and closed my eyes. I moved my hand a little to the right and the took a sharp turn to the left. I did a couple more lines and then my hand stopped.

"There." I said and looked at the new rune. I reminded me of some kind of flower.

"So thats the edibility rune?" Jace asked.

We stared at him for a few seconds. "The edibility rune?" Alec and I asked together. Then we busted out laughing.

"What? I thought that was a perfectly reasonable name." Jace pouted.

"Y-yeah. Bu-but you s-sai-said it so c-casual-ly." I wheezed. Jace scowled at me and then looked at the rune.

"So, lets give this puppy a try!" He said back to his normal arrogant self.

I stopped laughing after I composed myself and nodded. I took my stele and traced the rune along the rim of all of our plates.

The food still looked the same but I didn't really say that it had to look appealing.

"Okay, so are we supposed to, like, eat it now or what?" Alec asked.

"I guess so. Lets take a bite together." I said. "Alright, one, two three!" I said and we all raised our forks to our mouths and took a bite.

"By the angel. This is delicious" I said.

"Yeah it tastes like the oatmeal Mayrse used to make us for breakfast when I first came to live with you Alec." Jace smiled at the memory.

"No, it tastes like that awesome pizza that you me and Isabelle used to go get every Friday before Clary came." Alec stated. I frowned at the 'before Clary came' comment but refrained from saying anything.

"I think the rune makes the food taste like something that you really love or something that triggers a happy memory. Like Jace's is oatmeal, Alec's is pizza, and mine is the homeade cookies that me and my mom used to make together before all of this started." I said bluntly.

"Hmm. Jacie likey!" He dug back into his meal.

Just then we heard the front door open, and Isabelle walked in carrying 9 different shopping bags.

When she saw that we had finished our food she frowned. She hurried over to us and pulled out her stele out.

"I bet you all just threw it in the trashcan. Well i'm going to put a truthfulness rune on you so that you have to tell me your opinion on my pancakes." She finished with a satisfied 'hmph', and started writing on my arm.

Once she had finished she looked at me and said: "So, Clary, how did you like my breakfast?" She asked with a warning tone in her voice.

"It was awesome! It reminded me of the home made cookies me and my mom made together." She searched my eyes for any signs of a lie-which was pointless because she had put on the truth rune and saw nothing. She smiled at me and said: "I knew you'd come around."

The she turned to Alec. "Alec did you like me pancakes?"

"They were delicious! Just like the pizza at that awesome italian restraunt we used to get. You know, Tomato, Tamota?"

Her smiled brightened and she nodded. Then she turned to Jace. Her smile vanished and her gaze turned as hard as concrete. "And how about _you_ Jace? Did you like my pancakes?" She said in an icy voice that was laced with pure venom.

"It was absolutely wonderful Izzy. Thank you for the delicious breakfast." He said politely.

Izzy gaped at him. "A-and you didn't thr-throw it away?" We all shook our heads. She stared for what seemed like forever and then finally beamed! She gave us a huge bear hug and pranced around the kitchen. Suddenly she knocked into the table and knocked one of the plates off of the counter. Luckily it didn't break because Izzy caught it just in time.

She looked at the plate. "Whats this?" She asked. "Why is there a rune on this plate? I don't remember seeing one before." We all stared.

Then out of the blue Alec said:

"Well, while you were gone Clary decided to put a rune on the plate to make your normally disgusting food, delicious. Jace calls it the edibility rune." He slapped a hand over his mouth. I had forgotten about the truth rune. Oops.

We all mentally face palmed. Saw that one coming.

_"What?" _Izzy sneered. "Um, I'm going to go and um use the um bathroom, yeah the bathroom thats right!" Then I dashed out of the room. Alec and Jace tried to slip away but they were to late. I heard lots of 'ow's' and whimpers coming from the kitchen.

'Well, thats it for the 'edibility rune i guess' I thought.

I snickered and slipped out of the house.


End file.
